Room Number 8
by Wishlist93
Summary: Vampires, Mulder? At 4 o'clock in the morning you're standing at my door begging me to come out here with you in the middle of nowhere... Oh god...I should've known.' Mulder and Scully find a motel...but there's a problem. ONESHOT! MSR! Please R/R! Enjoy


_Title: Room Number 8_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Summary: 'Vampires, Mulder? At 4 o'clock in the morning you're standing at my door and begging me to come out here with you in the middle of nowhere... Oh god...I should've known.'_ _Mulder and Scully find a motel...but there's a problem. ONESHOT! MSR! Please R/R _

**Room Number 8**

"Vampires, Mulder? At 4 o'clock in the morning you're standing at my door and begging me to come out here with you in the middle of nowhere...into a village with maybe 500 people to look for vampires? Oh god...I should've known." Scully says, shaking her head.

They are sitting in the car and Mulder is driving.

"Calm down, Scully. How could I know that everybody dresses up as vampires this weekend..." He says and sighs. Scully turns her head a bit to look out of the window, with a somewhat angry expression.

"I can't believe I said yes to this. We were driving for so long, at least 5 hours. We were standing outside...no, we were hiding in a bush for 2 hours in the pouring rain, waiting for those 'vampires'"

"But we didn't get completely soaked in the rain so it wasn't as bad as you say it was!" He says.

"What?" Scully just asks, confused.

"We were hiding in a bush, remember?"

"Great, Mulder...that's just great..." She mutters.

"All right," He begins. "listen, Scully...I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I ruined your weekend. I'm sorry I dragged you all the way out here for nothing and I'm sorry you had to hide in a bush. We're going to find a motel and tomorrow morning we'll head back home..." He says, concentrating on the road.

"Mulder, pull over!" Scully suddenly orders.

"What? Why?" He asks, confused.

"Just do it, Mulder...there's a patrol station over there and I wanna ask where we'll find the nearest motel." She says. Mulder pulls over and stops on the roadside just like Scully wants him to. He turns to look at her.

"I'll go and ask." He says.

"No, Mulder. It's all right...I'll go and ask." She says to him and gets out of the car. A few minutes later Scully returns with a small bag in her hands. She gets into the car and hands over a sandwich to Mulder.

"Thank you." He says, smiling. Scully nods. She explains the way to the next motel and after eating the sandwich, Mulder starts the engine and drives off.

Twenty minutes later they're at the motel. Mulder and Scully are standing in front of a desk a man is sitting at, reading the newspaper.

"Umm....hello." Mulder says, getting the man's attention.

"Good evening. What can I do for you?" He asks, politely.

"Two rooms for one night, please." Mulder says. The man behind the desk looks down at a piece of paper in front of him.

"I'm sorry...unfortunately there's only one room left."

Mulder and Scully stare at the man, wide-eyed.

"What?" Scully asks, coming up beside Mulder.

"Well...this motel is really little. Only 12 rooms and all but one is taken for the night. In most of them are young couples...you know." The man tells them.

"Uhh...yeah." Mulder mutters with a small smile on his face.

"We'll take it...the room." Scully says. Mulder turns to look at her, puzzled.

"Mulder, I don't wanna drive for five hours to get to the next motel just because here's only...are there separated beds?"

The man behind the desk shakes his head.

"King-size bed...I'm sorry." He says. Scully shakes her head for a moment and sighs.

"Well...we have no choice. We'll take it." She says. Mulder is grinning, clearly amused. The man gives Mulder the key to their room.

"Room number 8. It's the room at the very end of the first floor on the left."

"Thank you." Mulder says. They turn around and start walking towards their room.

"Have fun." They hear the man shout. In an instant Scully turns around and looks at him, angrily and incredible coldly. The man behind the desk actually startles, he looks away quickly, which Mulder notices. They walk into the room and lock the door.

"If looks could kill..." Mulder mutters, quietly.

"What did you just say?"

"I said if looks could kill..." He says a bit louder this time.

"What do you mean?" She asks. Mulder chuckles.

"If looks could kill that poor man at the desk would be dead right now." He says. Scully rolls her eyes and walks into the bathroom to change and to brush her teeth.

"I'll take the floor." Mulder calls loud enough for Scully to hear.

"No, Mulder. There's no need for it...I mean we're adults and able to share a bed for one night." She calls.

"Are we?" He mutters to himself. A few minutes later Scully comes out of the bathroom dressed in her blue silk pajamas. Mulder can't take his eyes off of her for a moment. He closes his eyes and sighs. Without a word he disappears into the bathroom. Scully climbs into bed and tucks herself up. She closes her eyes. A little later Mulder appears in the room. He walks towards the bed slowly and looks down at Scully, whose eyes are closed. He notices that there's only one blanket. "Great..." He mutters and climbs into bed beside his partner. Scully opens her eyes as she feels Mulder lying beside her under the blanket. Mulder doesn't see her face because her back is went to him.

**10 minutes later. **

"Hey, Scully! Don't pull away the blanket all the time." He says and hears Scully giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asks, smiling himself.

"Simply everything..." She answers, still giggling.

"I don't think so..."

"Okay, Mulder. Come a bit closer but keep your hands to yourself." She mutters.

"Am I that unattractive?" Mulder asks, not moving closer to Scully.

"Yes, you are." She says. Ouch! Mulder doesn't say anything which is making Scully nervous. She turns around to look at his face.

"You didn't take that seriously, did you?" She asks, softly.

"Should I?" He asks her. Their eyes meet.

"No. No, Mulder. I was just joking. I just...I'm sorry, Mulder. You're more than just attractive...I'm just..." She stops.

"What are you, Scully?" He asks her, softly.

"I-I'm...afraid." She says, wanting to turn around but Mulder reaches for her hand.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of losing what we have..." She whispers.

"Scully, I don't- What do you mean?"

"Our trust and friendship. Our partnership..." She tells him, quietly.

"But we won't ever lose that, Scully. Why do you think-" She interrups him.

"Because," She leans forward and captures his lips with her own in a slow but passionate kiss, "of this." She says as she pulls back to look into his eyes. He is once again quiet. Scully frowns at his reaction and feels her heart break into a million pieces. She feels tears welling up but is afraid of letting them fall.

Mulder can't believe what just happened. He has never been as surprised but happy as he is right now. He stares into her eyes, not able to say anything. As he sees the tears in her eyes he feels bad. He hesitates for a moment before he leans forward and touches her lips to his. His hand comes up to caress her cheek. He feels how Scully completely relaxes under his touch. He pulls away, slightly and kisses her forehead, lovingly. He then pulls her close to his body, his eyes never leaving hers. "We'll never lose anything we have." He whispers, softly. They stay like this for a while before they finally close their tired eyes.

"DAMN!" Mulder suddenly says loudly, sitting upright in the bed. "I forgot my sunflower seeds at home!"

Scully laughs.

"Mulder, I got you some at the patrol station."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Please review :)**


End file.
